Desert Flower
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Dia seperti bunga di padang pasir:kuat dan unik. Meski lingkungan sekitarnya tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bermekar, tapi dia tetap mekar. Namun layaknya bunga lain, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa air. Dan air yang menyirami hidup Asami Sato adalah seorang General Iroh. Cover not mine


_Yeeees, akhirny berhasil bikin fic IroSami! Mungkin karena abis nonton ulang LoK saia jadi makin terobsesi dengan Iroh, dan sedikit kecewa karena nampakny IroSami tidak bisa canon *sigh*. Cerita ini mengambil setting sesuai dengan seriesny, jadi alur ceritany sama. Hanya saja kemunculan Iroh semakin banyak dan tentuny hubunganny dengan Asami akan menjadi pusat perhatian  
><em>

_This is my first LoK fic :)  
><em>

**_Legend of Korra bukan punya saia, kalo iy pasti Iroh bakalan sering muncul dan IroSami jadi canon!_**

* * *

><p>Ketika Jendral Iroh memimpin pasukannya untuk merespon serangan Amon di Republic City, dia tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu langsung dengan Asami Sato. Oh ya, tentu saja Iroh tahu siapa Asami. Meski hanya dari berita atau kabar dari mulut ke mulut. Dia belum pernah mendapatkan kehormatan untuk bertemu Asami secara langsung, dan dia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa kesempatan dia untuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Asami berada dibawah kondisi sebuah perang.<p>

Perang dengan para Equalist yang dipimpin oleh Amon, yang dipersenjatai oleh Hiroshi Sato. Ayah kandung Asami Sato.

Ketika Korra sedang menyembuhkan lukanya, Iroh melihat sorot mata Asami. Dia merasa bersalah. Ya, terang saja, pesawat buatan ayah Asami yang melakukan ini kepada Iroh. Yang menghancurkan pasukannya. Sesuatu dalam benak Iroh tergelitik ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Asami. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa, dan dia terlalu sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Korra dan salah satu temannya. Iroh juga harus memutar otak untuk membuat rencana baru untuk melawan Amon yang menurut Korra selalu menang dua langkah dari mereka.

Iroh jarang berada di dekat perempuan, hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk militer dan Fire Nation. Tapi saat dia melihat tatapan Asami kepada si laki-laki yang menggunakan syal merah, Iroh tahu itu tatapan yang berbeda. Mungkin ini karena faktor usia, makanya Iroh bisa sedikit menebak apa yang terjadi di antara Asami, laki-laki dengan syal merah dan Korra. Hmm, rasanya wajah si laki-laki dengan syal merah itu familier. Di mana Iroh pernah melihatnya? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Tidak, Iroh tidak menguping, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menajamkan penderangannya ketika Asami bicara dengan Mako. Ya, Iroh ingat siapa laki-laki bersyal merah itu. Dia adalah anggota Fire Ferrets dari Pro Bending. Bagaimana Iroh bisa lupa, padahal banyak prajuit di pasukannya yang mengidolakan Mako, Bolin dan Korra sebagai atlit Pro Bending.

Dia tidak bohong saat dia melihat Asami mengecup pipi Mako, jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas maksimal. Dan itu membuatnya bingung, dia tidak mengenal Asami secara pribadi. Tetapi kenapa, tubuhnya mengeluarkan semacam reaksi yang... tidak jelas?

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Hei."

Iroh berhenti berjalan, dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Asami tengah berlari mengejarnya. Bolin dan Naga sudah jauh di depan mereka.

"Ya, Nona Sato?"

"Tolong, panggil aku Asami." ucap Asami setelah jaraknya dengan Iroh hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. "Hei, uh, dengar, aku ingin..." Asami menghindari tatapan Iroh yang bingung. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, maksudku, jika saja aku..."

Iroh yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini mencoba untuk membantu Asami mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku mengerti. Dan, ini bukan salahamu, Asami. Ini adalah kesalahan Hiroshi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan."

"Pasukanmu hancur karena pesawat ciptaan ayahku." kata Asami sambil menghela napas. "Aku, aku bahkan baru tahu soal pesawat..."

"Asami," suara tegas Iroh menghentikan Asami. "tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Dan kau masih bisa memperbaikinya."

"Ya? Bagaimana caranya?"

Iroh mengangguk. "Dengan menarik ayahmu keluar dari lubang kebencian."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Iroh bukan ahli dalam hubungan antara ayah-anak, dan sejarah di keluarganya semakin menguatkan kenyataan itu. Memang hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak separah hubungan antara kakeknya dengan kakek buyutnya, tapi hubungan Iroh dengan ayahnya tidak bisa dibilang harmonis juga. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, dan Iroh tidak pernah menuntut banyak dari ayahnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak Hiroshi Sato, menggunakan alasan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian istrinya untuk mendukung Amon.

Hingga bahkan dia rela melukai putrinya sendiri.

Setelah Hiroshi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Bolin mulai bicara sendiri. Dia mengeluh dan menyalahkan dirinya karena telah meninggalkan Naga di luar.

"Ugh, seandainya ada Naga di sini! Kita tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan tentang Metal Bending!" gerutu Bolin.

Kurang lebih Bolin bicara seperti itu, Iroh tidak begitu memperhatikan dengan jelas. Yang sebetulnya agak lucu karena Bolin berada tepat di belakang Iroh, bukankah seharusnya kalimat Bolin terdengar dengan jelas? Mungkin, hanya mungkin, karena fokus Iroh bukan ke Bolin, melainkan ke Asami yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari jeruji besi yang menghalanginya untuk mencegah ayahnya menyerang pasukan Komandan Bumi.

Dia tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi ketika mereka menyerang lapangan terbang rahasia milik Hiroshi karena Iroh sibuk mengejar pesawat yang sudah lepas landas, satu hal yang dia tahu, Asami berhasil menghentikan ayahnya. Jika tidak, pasti sekarang pesawat-pesawat itu masih terus bermunculan. Iroh bertemu dengan Komandan Bumi setelah berhasil menghancurkan pesawat terbang milik Sato Industri. Komandan Bumi tertawa saat melihat Iroh yang bergelantungan di patung Avatar Aang.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat nyaman di sana, Iroh!" teriak Bumi, sementara Iroh hanya memutar mata.

Ketika kapal sudah cukup dekat, Iroh loncat dan disambut oleh Komandan Bumi. Sebetulnya tadi Bumi ingin menangkap Iroh, tetapi saat Iroh sudah loncat, tiba-tiba Bumi malah mundur tiga langkah sehingga Iroh mendarat di atas kapal dengan sempurna.

"Oke, sekarang kita pergi ke Pulau Kuil Udara dan bertemu dengan yang lainnya," Bumi meninju udara.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi kota?"

"Amon sudah kalah. Aku dengar ternyata dia itu pengendali air," Bumi mendengus. "Aku rasa para pendukungnya akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencari masalah. Mengingat pemimpin yang mereka agungkan tidaklebih dari seorang pembohong."

Iroh hanya mengangguk, dia melihat perban di tangannya. Rasa sakit yang dia kira sudah hilang berkat penyembuhan Korra ternyata kembali lagi, dia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dengan cara menekan luka tersebut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rasa lelah bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi seorang Asami Sato. Semenjak kematian ibunya, dia berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri. Membuat dirinya lelah setengah mati agar tidak bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Asami selalu mendorong dirinya untuk mencapai ekspektasi ayahnya dan semua orang disekitarnya. Lama kelamaan Asami tidak lagi merasakan lelah, bahkan mungkin dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya lelah. Lelah adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Asami. Tetapi ketika Mako masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ketika hubungannya dengan Mako menjadi rumit. Ya, rasa lelah dengan perlahan kembali masuk ke dalam hidup Asami.

Tapi sekarang, rasa lelah yang dia rasakan bukan lelah secara fisik, tetapi psikologis. Dari dulu rasa lelah yang dia kenal hanya lelah secara fisik, dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan lelah fisik. Tetapi lelah psikologis? Dia buta soal yang satu ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan lelah secara psikologis.

Dan berdiri di sini, mendengarkan penjelasan bahwa Korra kehilangan keahliannya untuk mengendalikan tiga elemen, membuatnya tambah tidak nyaman. Seandainya hubungannya dengan Mako baik-baik saja, mungkin dia bisa mencari ketenangan kepada sang atlit Pro Bending itu. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah, Mako sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Dan dia tahu, Korra sedang membutuhkan seseorang sekarang.

Dirinya dan Korra memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama perempuan yang kuat, mereka tidak suka dengan perhatian yang berlebihan. Tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak suka diberikan perhatian. Sekuat apapun mereka, mereka membutuhkan sandaran. Dan Korra sudah menemukan sandarannya.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada kapal yang mendekati Pulau Kuil Udara. Asami sempat mendengar Tenzin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Asami tidak mendengarkannya dengan jelas karena perhatiannya tertuju kepada sosok seorang pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Komandan Bumi. Tanpa diperintah, bibir merah ranumnya tersenyum.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rasa lega Asami ketika mereka bertemu lagi menular kepada Iroh, tanpa disadari dia ikut tersenyum ketika sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Asami. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Iroh saja, tetapi dia merasakan tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Mako. Tapi senyum mereka hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena kondisi sekarang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk senang.

Korra kehilangan pengendalian atas elemen yang lain, tetapi dia berhasil membuka pengendalian udaranya. Iroh sangat marah dan kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri, seandainya waktu itu dia tidak membiarkan Korra pergi. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi...

"Ini bukan salahmu, Jendral Iroh." ucap Asami pelan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Iroh yang bersandar di kusen pintu. Mata emas Iroh tertuju kepada Korra yang dikelilingi oleh keluarga dan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Iroh ingin membantah, Asami melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan."

"Iroh." ucap Iroh tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Tolong, panggil aku Iroh. Jika mendengarmu memanggilku dengan pangkat militerku, terdengar aneh."

"Baiklah, Iroh." Asami tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam hingga Asami yang bersandar di kusen pintu di sebelah Iroh bicara. "Aku gagal."

"Gagal?"

"Aku gagal menarik ayahku keluar dari lubang kebencian." gumam Asami pelan. Dia menunduk ke bawah karena merasakan tatapan dari Iroh dan Mako disaat yang bersamaan itu terlalu berat untuknya. Bagaimana dia bisa merelakan Mako untuk Korra jika Mako terus-terusan mencuri pandang kepadanya setiap ada kesempatan? Sementara yang diinginkan Asami adalah tatapan dari sang jendral yang berdiri dengan kikuk di sebelahnya?

Iroh menghela napas dengan panjang sebelum bicara. "Kau tidak gagal, Asami. Ayahmu yang menolak pertolonganmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kepada orang yang tidak mau menerima bantuan, dan kita tidak bisa memaksakan sebuah bantuan kepada orang lain."

Asami tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, dan penyababnya adalah orang yang sama.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Iroh..." Katara tersenyum lebar saat melihat Iroh. Dia baru saja memerintahkan Korra untuk bermeditasi terlebih dahulu di dalam, Korra perlu menenangkan pikirannya untuk ritual penyembuhan yang akan dilakukan.

Iroh tersenyum saat melihat Katara. Terakhir kali dia melihat Katara ketika dia diminta tolong untuk melatih pengendalian api Korra. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ya, itu karena kau sibuk memimpin pasukan." Katara mengacak-acak rambut Iroh, membuat sang jendral sedikit risih. "Katara..."

Katara hanya tertawa, dia menatap Iroh dengan penuh sayang sebelum memeluk Iroh. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Sementara Iroh hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Katara dengan erat.

"Mother, apa kau lupa kalau di sini ada anakmu juga?" tanya Bumi dengan nada pura-pura marah. Membuat yang lain tertawa pelan.

"Huh, biasanya kau tidak mau kalau aku peluk. Jadi lebih baik jika aku memeluk seseorang yang menginginkan pelukanku."

Bumi mencibir dan pura-pura marah seperti seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen. Katara akhirnya mengalah dan memeluk anaknya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau kenal dengan Katara." bisik Asami setelah Iroh duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Katara telah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Korra bersemedi setelah selesai melepaskan rindu dengan anak-anaknya.

Iroh tertawa. "Waktu kecil dulu, kakekku sering mengajakku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Kau nampaknya sangat dekat dengan kakekmu."

"Ya, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa ayahku cemburu dengan kedekatanku dengan kakek." Iroh menjelaskan dengan wajah bahagia. Dengan cepat rasa bahagia itu menjalar ke Asami.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Asami tidak terkejut saat melihat Mako berlari mengejar Korra, dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Bolin nampaknya kembali ingin menanyakan hubungannya dengan Mako, tetapi satu tatapan dari Asami berhasil menghentikan niat Bolin untuk bertanya.

Asami perempuan yang kuat, baik secara fisik maupun psikologis. Kondisi membuat dirinya harus kuat untuk menghadapi apa yang dilempar takdir ke arahnya. Dia menempa fisiknya untuk kuat, dia belajar berbagai macam bela diri agar dia bisa menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa dia bukan 'daddy's little girl' yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mengandalkan kekayaan keluarganya.

Tapi ada waktunya saat dia lelah, ada waktunya ketika Asami ingin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu seseorang. Seperti yang dia lakukan dengan ayahnya, sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Lucu, ketika semua orang mengkhawatirkan Korra, Asami malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti Asami egois, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membantu Korra. Khawatir dan panik tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah. Asami menyadari hal itu dengan cara yang sulit.

Mako dan Iroh sama-sama kaku jika berada di dekat perempuan. Asami menangkap kesimpulan itu ketika dia berdiri cukup dekat dengan Iroh dalam perjalan mereka menuju ke tempat Katara. Tapi lucunya, Asami tidak mendapatkan aura gugup seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Mako. Iroh tahu bagaimana bersikap di dekat perempuan, meski dia sangat gugup atau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan dia tidak membuat perempuan yang berada di dekatnya merasa risih.

Ketika dia bersama Mako, adrenaliannya terpacu. Dia harus menjadi Asami Sato,anak dari Hiroshi Sato. Seorang perempuan yang sudah terbiasa tampil di depan publik. Mereka harus saling bicara karena terkadang Asami tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Mako, bahkan terkadang Asami tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Mako.

Tetapi ketika dia berada di dekat Iroh, meski mereka tidak saling bicara, Asami merasa nyaman dan aman. Iroh bisa mengerti Asami tanpa adanya penjelasan, dan Asami juga bisa memahami Iroh. Mungkin ini karena faktor usia, Iroh lebih tua 18 tahun darinya dan Mako. Itu sebabnya Iroh bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman, meski ditengah-tengah orang asing yang tidak Asami kenal sama sekali.

Atau mungkin, mungkin, karena Asami telah menemukan sandarannya.

* * *

><p><em>Oke, mau cerita soal part Iroh ketemu sama Katara. Saia baca wiki avatar, katany sebetulny Iroh mau dibikin ikut ke sana, tapi entah kenapa gak jadi. Dan scene percakapan antara Katara sama Iroh terinspirasi sebuah fanart di mana Katara meluk Iroh setelah ngacak-acak rambut Iroh. Awww, sweet banget deh<br>_


End file.
